


Hush Now

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: Shmi's son is not quiet.





	Hush Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Anakin is not a quiet child. He cries and whines when awake. He sniffles and whimpers when asleep. He was born healthy and whole but Shmi is not sure he will stay that way when he has caught the attention of Gardulla. Slave children are meant to be quiet.

Shmi tries to keep him out of the line of fire. She sings to him when she can and hums under her breath when she can't. Her son is beautiful and she loves him but she doesn't know what else she can do.

She only wishes she had more to give.


End file.
